


《如果我爱你》之家暴现场

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《如果我爱你》之家暴现场

李赫宰安排了一场约会。

他与李东海自交往以来从没有好好享受过情侣之间该有的约会，什么游乐园电影院烛光晚餐之类的，一次都没有体验过。

刚确认关系时，是因为李东海无时无刻不小心翼翼的态度，他生怕外人发现他俩不寻常的关系，整日缩手缩脚惹得李赫宰不满了好久。那段日子里，李东海练就了为李赫宰顺毛的独家本领，每次他在公众前假装与李赫宰不熟的时候，回到家都要给黑脸闹不愉快的小朋友好一顿哄。其实哪有什么看家本领呢，不过是几句甜言蜜语几个亲亲抱抱就能让李大影帝神魂颠倒迷失方向。

再到后来是两人真的忙，不在一起的日子对李赫宰来说特别难熬。李东海跑行程辛苦，李赫宰也不忍心在两人休息时拉人外出，所以只要他俩不用工作，绝对是窝在李赫宰的高级公寓里跟连体婴一样腻歪，一步也不离开对方。李赫宰觉得不出门约会也挺好，这样他们有足够多的时间用来做更亲密的事，在床上、在阳台、在餐厅、甚至在客厅的地板上，他乐忠于家里每一处都沾上他俩欢爱的痕迹，在这间属于他们的家中，拥抱在每一个清晨与黄昏。

可最近李赫宰的心态发生了变化，可能是公布关系后无所畏惧了，也可能是想与李东海尝试更多的恋爱模式，又或是某一晚李东海看八点档肥皂剧，冷不丁冒出的一句感叹：“这种约会也太浪漫了吧。”

总之，公开过后日子过得有点甜的李影帝希望甜上加甜，与李东海之间的甜度再创高峰甜到爆表，特地从过去的经历中吸取经验，策划了一次自认为甜蜜浪漫的约会。

李东海觉得李赫宰近日变乖了许多，至少不会跟以前一样任性，提出很多幼稚无理的要求，也不会动不动就做出一些令他头疼的事情来了。

最近的李赫宰特别黏人，对李东海的依赖程度日益渐进，只要在家胳膊就圈着李东海没松开过，李东海当然是很乐意的，他也很享受与爱人之间的亲密，但好几次进浴室解决生理问题那人都要一起挤进来就过分了啊。

“出去！我上厕所你进来干嘛！”李东海捏着裤链拉也不是不拉也不是。

“一起嘛，你忍心把我一人锁在外面吗？”李赫宰抵着门撒娇耍无赖。

“不是……你几岁了？我两分钟出去的事你还得亲自进来监督？”

李赫宰笑嘻嘻地凑过去，把着李东海的手拉下拉链将小东海掏出来，撅嘴贴上李东海的嘴唇给了他一个黏糊的、湿漉漉的亲吻。

“我进来给你扶着嘛，顺便检查检查小东海健不健康。”

李东海难堪极了左右扭动身子，气急败坏地想骂人。

“健不健康你还不清楚吗……不是，你松手！李赫宰你这个变态！”

“不要吹口哨啊！”

而他也变得特别听话，对李东海的话说一不二让干嘛就干嘛，家中大小家务一并全包，甚至为了让李东海吃上自己亲手做的菜开始钻研厨艺了。就连某次大半夜李东海随口一提想吃铜锣烧，李赫宰都穿上衣服亲自开车出去买。

虽然在床上还是一如既往的疯，喜欢把他摆成各种羞耻的姿势，逼他说出难以启齿的话，甚至越做越兴奋不到凌晨不结束，翻来覆去的讨要他、折腾他，直到榨干他身体里的全部液体才勉强放过他。

如果在床上也能听话，那李赫宰就是最完美的恋人了——又一次醒来后腰酸背痛的李东海如是想到。

他总觉得李赫宰在背着他策划什么，那人上网和打电话的次数明显增加了，他不止一次瞅见李赫宰捧着手机一脸纠结，被问起来又笑说没事。

肯定有事。

约会那天李赫宰精心打扮了一番，大清早起床洗澡护肤捣腾发型，然后钻进衣帽间搭配衣服，不知道的人看了还以为他要去拍画报。

最后他身披小香外套脚踩社会鞋，身上带着繁琐的首饰出现在李东海面前昂首挺胸求夸奖时，李东海满嘴牙膏沫一副明显受到惊吓的样子，一句话否定了李赫宰花费一早上时间完成的look。

“你是孔雀吗？”浑身上下花花绿绿的只差撅起屁股开屏了。

“怎么了宝贝，我不帅吗？”李赫宰撩撩头发，寻思首次约会怎么着也该正式点。

帅是帅可是……

李东海翻白眼：“我们去约会又不是参加时装周，你赶紧给我换下来。”

末了他转身走回浴室，轻飘飘的来了一句：“真骚。”

“……”被爱人嫌弃了的影帝同志气鼓鼓地握拳回到衣帽间取下自己心爱的大银链子。

哼！不懂得欣赏！

出门前他最后确认了一遍提前订好的餐厅顶楼座位，确保是能在俯瞰整个首尔的建筑顶层与李东海进行浪漫的烛光晚餐，并摸了摸口袋里小巧的绒布盒——这整个约会中最重要的关键道具。

工作日的商场人不算多，两人低调的带着墨镜走在商场里，享受着普通情侣之间最普通的约会。他们十指紧扣，侧过脸亲密地诉说悄悄话，空闲的手握着甜筒冰淇凌时不时与对方交换口味。

其实李赫宰很少逛街，他过去那么多段情史里更多的是空虚寂寞，找漂亮孩子调情睡觉而已。娱乐圈里年轻貌美的小明星一大把，想巴结他的人更是数不过来，李赫宰勾搭的快厌倦的也快——毕竟那些粉丝眼中神仙下凡看似清高的明星只是他带出去长面子用的花瓶，大家各取所需罢了。

又不是真谈感情自然不会为了讨好而付出时间精力，所以李赫宰其实从没有跟小情人如眼下这般亲昵的穿梭在普通人群中的经验。

但李东海不同，他不是什么地下情人更不是寻欢作乐的对象，他是自己想要一辈子认真对待的伴侣，他理所当然要享受自己的所有疼爱。

他专门领人往人少的品牌商店逛，正好眼前的Hermes灯光明亮且空空如也，便揽过李东海大步走进去。

为了满足自己那点小心思，李赫宰硬是给人穿上了自己的外套，两人的搭配一眼望去真的像是情侣装一样。

火眼金睛的女店员见两名气质不凡的男人走进来立刻换上亲切的微笑，虽然两人的服装款式简单低调，但她分明瞟见了其中一人手腕上的Blancpain手表。

李东海一进店就看中了一条吊坠，李赫宰顺着他的目光看过去不禁轻笑：“喜欢？”

李东海点点头，抿嘴笑得像只小猫咪：“我看你好像有一条，我们带一样的好吗？”

哦！出来逛街真是个明智的决定！

李赫宰也开心，粉红的牙龈暴露在空气中，他背对着店员亲了亲李东海泛红的耳垂，语气柔软：“当然好。”他又挑眉美滋滋地说：“你只能和我带同款。”

他们又共同挑了几样卡包和领带，李赫宰甚至连凉鞋都要成对买，说去度假的时候穿。他买东西非常快，看中了就打算刷卡，也不管实不实用，李东海无奈，却也无意管理自己爱人的消费习惯。

又逛了几个其他牌子，李赫宰爱买衣服，当下就拿了几件走进试衣间，进去之前还要在李东海唇上偷个吻说待会儿让他给点意见。

李东海在外面等他，正漫不经心地挑选其他衣服时，店内除了他仅剩的一名男子向他走来。

男子年轻漂亮，打扮得也时尚新潮，他瞅准了李东海独自一人时上前打招呼。

“你是……李东海吧？”他疑惑似的出声，在李东海惊讶转头的同时，脸上换上一副亲切大方的微笑。

李东海在脑里找了好大一圈确定自己不认识眼前的年轻男子，他见男子了然自信的态度也不像是自己的粉丝，便礼貌开口：“你好，请问你是……”

“啊——”男子语调一转，介绍自己时刻意苦恼的停顿了一下：“我跟赫宰是……很熟的朋友。”

他强调这层关系时暧昧地眨了眨眼睛。

其实早些年他与李赫宰有过一段，至于这段关系到底有多亲密大家都心照不宣。李赫宰年纪轻轻登顶，帅气多金玩得开，那段糜烂放纵沉迷于声色犬马的日子多少男女自愿送上来给他玩，而他凭借着出众的身材和脸蛋，算是跟在李赫宰身边比较久的。

李赫宰这块香饽饽谁不愿意咬一口，跟影帝交往新鲜刺激不说，被拍到登上杂志都显得脸上有面。而李赫宰又出手大方，他可以满足你物质上的一切需求，甚至分手了还会阔绰的送人分手礼物。

更何况……年轻男子暗暗舔唇，李赫宰是他见过在床上最生猛、最能让他臣服的男人，多少个夜晚他被男人强硬地按在身下承受猛烈的撞击，那种要将人做死在床上的架势每每都让他被快感吞噬尖叫求饶，即使后来他跟过再多的人都找不到李赫宰当初带给他的极致快感了。

可只有一点——李赫宰从来没有认真亲吻过的任何一位情人，即使是在最亲密的身体交.合中，他会啃咬自己的耳垂或是锁骨，但他从不曾低下头亲吻自己的嘴唇。男子不是没有大胆凑上去过，可结果都是李赫宰不着痕迹地避开，看到李赫宰瞬间冷淡几分的眼神，男子从此也不做自讨没趣的事了。

可就在刚才，李赫宰一进店自己就注意到了他，几年不见男人依旧帅气挺拔，浑身上下散发着成熟男人的魅力，咧嘴坏笑的样子还是让他着迷。而他身边的男子……好像叫李东海吧？前几日两人的新闻铺天盖地闹得沸沸扬扬，他怎么可能不知道，自己当时心里不是滋味了好久，毕竟从前的李赫宰虽然人前不避讳，但也从没在媒体面前承认过任何一段恋情，这个李东海是何方神圣能让大影帝对他高调表白？

就在他躲在暗处默默观察时，李赫宰拥着李东海当众接吻起来。

男子震惊不已，他深深怀疑是不是自己看错了，可紧接着不远处的李东海害羞似的从李赫宰怀里挣脱出来打了他一下，然后又被李赫宰笑嘻嘻地一把捞回去搂在怀里加深了那个吻。

他心里酸涩的厉害，觉得眼前的画面是如此刺眼，胸中的妒意熊熊燃烧着，最终他利用李赫宰去试衣间的空隙朝李东海迈出步子。

李东海听后了然地点点头，好心解释道：“这样啊，赫宰在里面试衣服，一会儿就出来了。”

“这个我知道，但我是来找你的。”

李东海露出差微微诧异的表情，男子直截了当的问：

“你们交往多久了？”

李东海被突如其来的问题怔愣住，他不明白男子为什么要问这个，下意识回答：“半年多了……”

对面男子一听捂嘴嗤笑，才半年，看样子也不过是一时兴起罢了。

“你现在住哪？碧月湖？”

“不是，我住自己家……”

男子更加放心了，他可惜地摇摇头，看向李东海的目光多了一丝怜悯和鄙夷：“赫宰什么时候变得这么小气，跟人交往都不把人领回家了？”

紧接着他羞涩一笑，眼底藏着些许骄傲和得意：“看来赫宰还是过去比较温柔，从来不亏待恋人。”

李东海蹙眉，这名男子的说话语气令他很不舒服，他沉下声音反问道：“不好意思，请问你与李赫宰是什么关系？”

自以为掌握了情况的男人洋洋得意，当下便口无遮拦起来：“我？”

“这么说吧，你是新欢，我是旧爱。”

李东海睁大眼睛，这才明白了男子的身份。

男子见他呆住继续勾唇道：

“看来赫宰对你很一般呢，你不知道他在碧月湖的房子吗？那是他为了约会特意买的，之前是我住。”

“既然大家都一样我就好心提醒你一句，趁着赫宰心思还在你身上多捞点值钱的玩意儿，不然到时候被踹了可就没机会了。”

“他这种花心又多情的人能为你坚持多久呢？你还是别把你们的关系想得太与众不同了。”

“赫宰对你好以前也对我一样好。啊对了，我们分手的时候他还送了我辆宝马，一会儿要下去看看吗？”

他趾高气昂的炫耀着，话中到底几分真假只有他自己清楚，眼看李东海的脸色越来越难看，他不由得心下大快。

李东海没想到李赫宰的旧情人会大摇大摆地跑到他跟前嘲讽他，并诉说着过去的李赫宰是多么温柔完美，他极力告诫自己那都是过去了，自己与李赫宰过去的那些相好不一样。可是男子口中的事实却又如此真实，那些曾经宛如一把利刃直面的插进李东海脆弱的心脏，提醒着他李赫宰过去有多么滥情风流。

李东海心里难受到呼吸困难，他瞬间感觉自己掉入了黑漆漆的冰窖中，后背一阵阵的发冷发抖，而年轻男子得意的嘴脸让他恶心作呕，他连吞咽口水的动作都变得无比艰难。

正巧这时李赫宰从试衣间出来，他眼里只有站在那的李东海一人，他整整衣摆上前几步期待地问：“怎么样宝贝，好看吗？我的眼光不错吧。”

李东海闻言缓缓转过身，他低着头让人无法看清脸上的表情，说话的声音冷淡而平静：

“不错，你的眼光向来很好，不管是选衣服还是选人。”

“我竟从来不知道李先生如此大方，谈恋爱又是买房又是送车的……”

他停顿了一下，再抬头，眼底是李赫宰从未见过的疏离与冰冷：

“……真是阔气的让人羡慕。”

那声“李先生”喊的李赫宰不知所措，李东海眼中的冷漠让他心里没由来的一阵慌乱，他不明白发生了什么，明明进试衣间之前还好好的怎么一出来李东海的态度就一百八十度大转变？

“宝贝你，你在说什么啊，我……”他下意识去抓李东海的手想让自己安心一点，却被人甩手躲了过去。

李东海淡淡的瞥了他一眼，冲另一旁抬抬下巴：“你的小情人好像有事找你，不如你们叙叙旧？”

李赫宰这才注意到他们身边还有一人，他茫然地看着男子过于陌生的面孔，努力在被李东海占满的脑中搜刮关于这个男人的稀薄记忆。

“赫宰。”年轻男子冲李赫宰微微一笑，努力将嘴角勾成曾经的模样。

“真是好久不见了，你最近还好吗？”

李赫宰终于将那点模糊的记忆翻找出来，恍然大悟的同时更胆战心惊，他是真没想到跟李东海出来约会都能碰见过去跟他发生过关系的旧情人。

看着年轻男子青春靓丽的面孔，李赫宰突然很疑惑，自己过去的口味怎么如此不堪——这种漂亮却千篇一律没有特点的脸究竟是哪里吸引他了？

男子见李赫宰的视线一直落在自己脸上，信心又多了几分，他挺直腰杆却故作羞赧地含着下巴，李赫宰将他这些细小做作的行为看在眼里，危险地眯起眼。

李东海在一边冷眼旁观不做声，眼下的状况明显是这人同李东海说了什么，李赫宰周身的空气温度瞬间冰冷下来，他压低怒意带着公开场合给人留面子的本意沉声开口：

“好不好跟你有什么关系？”

男子得体的笑容有瞬间的破裂，他打起精神勉强维持着笑脸：“干嘛呀赫宰，对待前男友这么无情……”

李赫宰像是听到什么天大的笑话，男子分明从他的笑声中听出了不屑和轻蔑。

“前男友？”李赫宰冷笑着，眼里闪过一丝凶狠。

“你不过是我花钱包养用来找乐子的，哪来的自信自称‘男友’？”

他看似风度翩翩地凑近男子僵硬的身体，呼吸的热气喷在男子耳边他却觉得浑身发凉：“被我睡过这么值得你骄傲吗？”

一旁的李东海再也听不下去，眼前的场景让他觉得十分疲倦。他甚至有些后悔，自己何必这么沉不住气呢，当着外人的面闹成这样真的一点也不好看。

“你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”说罢他将手里的纸袋丢在地上转身就要离开。

“宝贝你别走！”李赫宰表情突变连忙拉住李东海，他生怕松了手李东海就会从他身边消失不见，此时他脸上尽是慌张焦急之色，与刚才冰冷残酷的样子判若两人。

“别走，别走……我，我错了，是我该死，我让你受委屈……”

“我不想听这些。”李东海强硬地打断他，眼里藏不住的受伤让李赫宰更加恼怒，他腮帮子鼓了又鼓，转头将冲上脑门的怒火全部发在一旁的男子身上。

男子终于意识到自己做了多蠢的事情，李赫宰狠戾的目光让他忍不住颤抖，他本能地向后缩瑟着。

“没有自知之明就不要在我的人面前丢人现眼，你都跟李东海说了些什么，嗯？”

“我没有……我没有……”

“说啊！”

“我……我就说了你对前任都特别好，而且还很大方经常送些礼物什么的……”

“对，对他也只是感到新鲜好不了多久……”

男子害怕到连连摇头，根本不敢多说，但这足够让李赫宰心凉了，他腿一软，更多的话都不敢再听下去，闭了闭眼，哆嗦着去看李东海。

“宝宝……”

“你松手。”李东海挣扎着想从他的禁锢中挣脱出来，他真的很伤心，一想到李赫宰在他之前跟那么多漂亮男孩好过他的心脏就仿佛被一只手狠狠扼住，揪得他生疼。

“宝宝你别这样。”李赫宰不顾挣扎将人强硬地锁在怀里，李东海淡漠的态度让他更加恐慌，他觉得眼下不将人抱紧李东海下一秒就会离开他。

好好的约会是黄了，接下来的烛光晚餐想也不用想也知道也泡汤了，李赫宰咬牙，省略好几步提前从口袋里掏出那个精心准备了半个月的丝绒布盒。

他在众目睽睽之下退后一步半跪下去，举起盒子向着兴致缺缺的李东海打开，湛蓝色的戒指盒中躺着一枚简洁高贵的钻戒。

李赫宰丝毫不在乎瞠目结舌的店员和店外路人的视线，他直视着李东海的眼睛，目光是前所未有的严肃和认真。

他缓缓开口正色道：

“东海，我们结婚吧。”

李东海没想到李赫宰能疯到做出眼下这等惊世骇俗的的事情。

他疯了！他是不清楚自己什么身份吗！李东海瞟见不远处已经有店员开始拍照了。

脸蛋“腾”的一下红起来，他咬牙切齿道：“你发什么疯！给我起来！”

李赫宰此时眼中只有李东海一人，他保持半跪求婚的姿势梗着脖子耍赖：“你答应我我就起来。”

“你想得美！我觉得我会答应吗！”

“我不管，你不答应我就不起来！”

“行行行。”李东海火冒三丈连连点头，李赫宰的小情人赶上来气自己就算了，这人居然还当着公众的面胡闹！

“你愿意跪就跪着吧，我走了。”

“不行！”李赫宰一个猛扑抱住人大腿，力气大到差点把李东海的裤子扯掉。

“你今天必须答应！”

“不然我们就在这耗着！”

“你别想走！”

李东海脸都憋红了，他实在是比不过李赫宰的二皮脸，那人依旧执拗地捧着戒指，他忿忿地取出戒指胡乱套在无名指上，撒气大吼：

“满意了吗！回家！”

说完他拽起一脸傻乐的李赫宰匆匆离开，穿过店外聚齐起来的人群时他恨不得打个地洞钻进去。

“宝宝我错了。”

“我是罪人，我过去太混账，千错万错都是我的错。”

“宝宝你看看我。”

李东海一路上沉默不语，李赫宰哭丧着脸不停在李东海眼前转悠，想方设法地讨好他哄他开心，希望李东海能正眼看看他，可每次他小心伸出的手都被李东海闪身躲开。

回到家，李东海取下钻戒随手扔在了茶几上，价值不菲的小圆环磕在桌面上发出一声脆响，可两人根本没有心思去理会它。

李东海如往常一样靠在沙发上，拿起遥控器默默看起电视来。

跟在身后心惊不已的李赫宰稍微松了一口气：还好，还好他的宝贝没有收拾行李夺门而出。

有救有救。

他小心翼翼地来到李东海身前，斟酌着李东海的脸色老老实实盘坐在爱人的脚边。

“宝宝……你，你理我一下好不好。”

李东海视他为空气，一下下按着手中的遥控器。

他鼓起勇气去碰李东海的脚踝，温热的指腹来回摩挲着爱人的双脚，见人毫无反应，手指便大胆的伸进裤腿里慢慢爬上李东海滑腻的小腿。

李东海不理会他便越来越得寸进尺，直到他将李东海两条小腿都抱在怀里，看电视的人才终于拿正眼瞧他。

“说说吧。”

“说……说什么呀？”

“说说你究竟跟哪些人好过，睡过多少人。”

李东海很平静，声音轻轻的却根本不像在开玩笑。

李赫宰简直急到想放声大笑，心中又苦又急：他敢说吗！不想好了吗！

“宝宝你听这些干嘛呀，这……这不是成心气自己吗……”

“你也知道！”

李东海红着眼眶一脚踹在李赫宰肩上把人蹬得身体一歪，李赫宰却心花怒放爬起来就要朝李东海扑来。

“你敢！给我跪好！”李东海怒视他，李赫宰吓得一抖悻悻地退回去乖乖双膝跪地，两手搭在膝盖上。

李东海的胸口上下起伏，他是被气的，他这一路上脑袋里都不受控制的在想些露骨的画面。

李赫宰并不是只对他一人好，他的温柔宠爱也不仅是自己独有，他也曾在床上与那么多人疯狂做-爱……

一想到这些李东海觉得整个心口被堵得严严实实无法呼吸，眼睛也忍不住酸涩起来。

他倔强地开口，语气是自己都嫌弃的酸楚：“你总要交代清楚让我心里有个数吧，以后再遇上了我也好有准备不用像今天一样……”

“像个可笑的傻子。”

跪在脚边的李赫宰听完心疼极了，他的宝贝明显哽咽的语气让他心碎成好几块，他的手指搭在大腿上蠢蠢欲动想要去拉李东海的裤脚。

“宝宝，我以前顽劣不堪风流成性，现在回想起来我都想抽死自己！我知道错了真的知道错了！但那都过去了对不对？你原谅我好不好！你也说了过去无法改变啊！我现在只有你只爱你！认识你以后我从来没乱搞过啊！”

他的声音无比诚恳又急切，李东海眼角通红紧盯着他，过了好久才累了一样长叹口气。

他觉得挺没意思的，因为他悲哀的发现，即使李赫宰过去如此风流他都深爱着他，想与他继续好下去，眼前这个男人怎么都让他讨厌不起来。

李赫宰见爱人眼里闪过一丝动容，就在他以为警报解除了的时候，李东海突然起身走进书房，不一会儿拿来纸笔丢在他跟前。

？？？

李赫宰不明所以，他谨慎地出言询问：“宝宝，这是……？”

“写吧。”

“写什么啊？”

“写你对过去罪行的深刻忏悔。”李东海抱臂冷笑，“写不够一千字以后连卧室都别想进。”

李赫宰顿时露出苦大仇深的表情，他犹豫了一会儿，认命地拿起笔趴在地上深刻检讨起来。

“…………我深刻意识到自己对李东海同志造成了不可泯灭的伤害，感谢李东海同志宽宏大量不计前嫌愿与我继续交好。在此我真诚向他道歉，并愿意接受一切分居分房以外的任何惩罚，我承诺从今往后绝不会发生对李东海同志不忠的行为，不论是思想上还是身体上。如有二心，我的所有财产皆过户到李东海同志名下净身出户。检讨人，李赫宰。”

李赫宰跪在镜头前战战兢兢地朗读完自己憋了两小时的千字检讨，末了对李东海讨好地笑：“宝宝你看这样行吗？”

李东海满意地按下结束拍摄点了点头：“反省还算深刻。”

李赫宰正要放心他又补了一句：“最后一句就算了，我才不稀罕你的破钱。”

地上的人小鸡啄米一样点头：“是是是，我的宝宝才不是唯利是图的人，当然也看不上我这点家产。”

李东海哼笑一声，对他颠了颠手机：“你最好能做到，不然这支视频我就上传到网上。”

“不敢不敢，这辈子只有宝宝一人。”

就在这时，李赫宰的电话响了，他自己跪在那不敢接，李东海上前一看是昌洙，便接起按下免提。

听筒传来昌洙火急火燎的声音——

“赫宰啊！”

“我求求你！算我求你了！”

“放过我们吧！不要再搞这些大新闻了好不好！”

“你的求婚视频又上热门了啊啊啊啊啊！”

那边是撕心裂肺的哀嚎，李东海淡定听完后开口：“昌洙对不起，我是东海。”

电话那头瞬间噤声，过了一会儿昌洙小心翼翼的声音传来：“东…东海啊，那个…赫宰他人呢？”

“他下跪认错呢，你有什么事吗？”

“……”

“喂？昌洙？”

“没事没事……你们忙你们忙，打扰了！”

挂了电话，昌洙震惊到嘴里能塞下一个灯泡——

尊敬你！李东海！你就是国民的英雄！为我们惩治了放荡不羁的李赫宰！

李赫宰手握检讨跪在那难耐地扭了扭身子。

“宝宝，我能起来了吗？”

李东海心软，想着人错也认了检讨也写了还跪了那么久，不自在地扭过脸嘀咕：“看你可怜的份上……起来吧。”

李赫宰心中一喜，打蛇上棍那套他倒是用的得心应手：

“那我的求婚……？”

提起这事李东海又满脸通红，这才想起之前当着众多人的面被李赫宰求婚了。

这可怎么办呀，好害羞啊。

不能这么快答应他，李赫宰这个混蛋刚惹了他不高兴呢。

他清清嗓子扬起脸：“那就看你以后的表现喽。”

李赫宰盯着那副小表情露出痴笑，心里瞬间炸起一朵朵烟花来。


End file.
